


Good Game

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin gets a good hand job.





	Good Game

Here we go again. Eliot sat smoking a cigarette at the window in his bedroom, watching Quentin pace back and forth across the floor. He was frustrated about needing to ask for help in class today over something that was so incredibly easy for everyone else, AND he’d gotten in an argument with Penny today that ended with Quentin shoving him and Penny picking him up by the collar of his shirt until they were pulled apart. Eliot put his cigarette out and walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. He watched Quentin pace for a little while longer, cursing under his breath about having to memorize stupid little spells that they would never need to use. 

Eliot had seen enough. 

“Q, come sit down.”

Quentin stopped and looked at him. 

“What? No, I have to finish memorizing this.”

“It looks to me like you’re just pulling your hair out, darling. Take a breath. It’s all going to be fine.”

Quentin huffed.   
“Easy for you to say, you never have to study.”

Eliot nodded.  
“Is this really about studying or are you just still pissed off that Penny manhandled you in front of a group of people today?”

Quentin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“I can manhandle you if you want, you know.” Eliot winked at him. 

“I really hate you sometimes.”

Eliot leaned back and crossed his legs. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? You’re so angsty today.”

“I’m not angsty.”

“You’re very angsty. And frustrated. And I think I know just what you need. Come here.” Eliot patted the bed beside him.

“You don’t always know what I need, El. I love you but I have to finish or I’m not gonna be able to sleep.”

The truth was Eliot did always know what Quentin needed. Sometimes even before he himself knew. Eliot knows him like the back of his hand and knows just how to make him feel better. Also, he was feeling pretty horny today since they hadn’t done anything sexual in a few days. And if he was feeling horny then he knew Quentin was too. They usually kept to a pretty regular schedule of daily sexual activity and Quentin was always in a much better mood because of it.

Eliot stood then and went to Quentin who immediately turned his back to him to pout. Eliot smiled and took it as a challenge. He slowly wrapped his arms around Quentin’s chest and pulled him against him. He leaned down and sniffed his neck, nosing his head to the side so he could kiss it. He pressed his lips to Quentin’s neck and placed soft kisses all over it. He felt Quentin shiver underneath him and he smiled. 

“El...”

“Hmm?”

“Stop trying to distract me.”

Eliot waited for Quentin to pull away but he didn’t. 

“You’re not stopping me...”

He kissed Quentin a few more times and then slid his hands up to massage his shoulders. Quentin’s head rested against his chest.

“Just come to bed. You have all week to do school. We haven’t had sex in 2 days and you haven’t been sleeping much. You need to unwind, my dear.”

“It’s not always about sex, you know.”

“I know. And I’m not trying to get you to have sex with me. Just want you to relax.” 

He put his lips back to Quentin’s neck and reached down to grab his crotch through his jeans. Quentin moaned a little.

Eliot walked them backwards to the edge of the bed and sat down. He moved back enough so Quentin could fit comfortably in his lap. He tightened one arm around his chest and used the other hand to trace a line down his chest and stopped at the waist band of his pants. He could feel Quentin breathing faster. He waited a few seconds and then slid his hand up under Quentin’s shirt and rubbed up and down his chest and stomach. Quentin swallowed hard and stayed completely still. Eliot knew his mind was still on school and that he’d need to work a little more to get him out of that headspace.

Eliot walked his fingers down Quentin’s stomach and popped the button open. He licked a line up his neck to his ear and then nibbled on it. That was Quentin’s weak spot. You could get him to do almost anything by nibbling on his ear, the hot breath causing him to shiver. He smoothed his palm down the front of Quentin’s tight boxer-briefs. He was still soft but Eliot could feel his cock twitching with some interest. 

Now Quentin tried to pull forward and away from Eliot but Eliot kept his hand right where it was and toyed with the head of Quentin’s cock with his fingers. Quentin moaned and kept trying to pull away from him. He knew what game he was playing. Quentin had a kink for trying to fight him while Eliot pleasured him. It was only something they’d recently discovered. He liked to be held down. Eliot shimmied Quentin’s pants down enough so he could pull him out of his underwear and have room to work. 

“Mmm. El...don’t. You’re just trying to distract me.”

Eliot nibbled at his ear again while he began stroking him.

“Do you not want me to touch your dick? I’ll stop if you want me to...”

Quentin could only grunt a reply. 

“I...”

“Tell me to stop, Q. I’ll stop.”

He was growing hard now in Eliot’s hand, his breath catching in his throat. He wiggled his hips but found he couldn’t go anywhere. He leaned forward but Eliot pulled him back against his chest.

“I’ve got you right where I want you, baby boy.”

Quentin whined and struggled, continuing his game of fighting against Eliot. He knew he definitely had no control over what was happening. He wiggled and squirmed and was fully hard and throbbing in Eliot’s hand now.  
Eliot maneuvered them to where he could slide his own pants down past his knees. With Quentin wiggling his ass against his own hard cock he would be able to get off that way. Quentin was so squirmy and wiggly when his dick was getting attention, it’s like his body is physically unable to hold still while it’s happening. Eliot found it extremely hot. 

Eliot summoned some lube from somewhere and rubbed it in the palm of his hand to warm it before wrapping his hand around Quentin’s cock. He began stroking him slowly while kissing his neck. Quentin was literally falling apart in his hands. He would occasionally spring forward and Eliot would have to pull him back to him and his hips never stopped moving, which was good for Eliot. The movements caused friction against his own cock so Quentin was going to get him off without even trying. 

Eliot kept up his slow strokes until Quentin started whimpering. He kissed his cheek.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Hmm?”

Only another whimper came out of Quentin but he pushed his hips forward into Eliot’s hand.

“You need it faster, baby?”

He could only nod and so Eliot sped up his strokes which caused Quentin to wiggle around even more. He was about to come up off of Eliot’s lap if he kept it up. Eliot rubbed his chest and pulled him back to him. 

“Shh, you’re ok.” 

He kissed Quentin’s jaw and rubbed himself against his ass. Quentin still fought against him a little but was slowing down now. Eliot’s tight grip around him was going to keep him from going anywhere. He let his head rest against Eliot’s shoulder now and bucked his hips forward at a fast speed, craving more. Eliot stilled his hand then and Quentin almost cried. 

“No...no no no.” 

Eliot smiled against his cheek and kissed him. He kept his hand still but squeezed with just the right amount of pressure to feel good. 

“I thought maybe I’d stop since you thought I was distracting you earlier. Give you an out before we take this too far. You know...the point of no return and stuff...”

Quentin groaned frustratingly and gripped the sheets in his fists and rocked back and forth. 

“You already got me to the point of no return, El. I think you know this. You’re just teasing me because that’s what you like to do.”

“Hmm. So you don’t want me to stop? Let you get back to pacing around the room?”

Quentin whined.  
“No! If we stop then I’m gonna have the worst blue balls ever.”

“Oh dear, we can’t have that.”

Eliot kissed down his neck but kept his hand still.   
“What do you want, Q? Show me...”

Quentin bucked his hips forward. Eliot kept still and looked down at his hand. 

“You want more? Get it. Fuck my hand. Show me how bad you want it.”

Quentin moaned and did as he was told. Eliot tightened his hand more and pressed his forehead down on Quentin’s shoulder. He pushed himself against Quentin’s ass, enjoying the feeling of Quentin doing the work now. He slid his other hand down to Quentin’s right hip and squeezed, encouraging him to keep moving. Quentin was thrusting into his hand as fast as he could now. He slowed just a little to catch his breath and moaned as Eliot tightened his grip around him even more, increasing the pressure.

“Feels...so good. So...tight...” He was panting now.

“Yeah? You need to get off, baby?” 

Quentin moaned again and sped his thrusts up. A few minutes later he slowed down and whimpered.

“I’m gonna-fuck. I’m gonna...”

Eliot took pity on his sweet boy and decided to help him out. He went back to jerking Quentin off as fast as he could. Quentin was pushing his hips up against him so he pushed back. It felt so good. He could feel his orgasm creeping up. Quentin made a choked up sound and Eliot could feel his legs start to tremble lightly and be knew what that meant. He kept jerking him fast and Quentin stopped moving and leaned forward and moaned. Eliot pulled him back and held him. He bit Quentin’s shoulder rubbed himself against his ass and was right there with him. Quentin came hard, shuddering in Eliot’s arms and spurting all over his hand. A second later Eliot came on the back of him. Quentin stilled and went limp against Eliot, his chest heaving up and down. Eliot rode the rest of his orgasm out behind him and then fell back against the mattress, pulling Quentin down with him. 

Quentin had his eyes squeezed shut and looked like he was in pain. Eliot pulled him up beside him so he could see him better.

“You ok?”

“I just...can’t...breathe.”

Eliot propped himself up on his elbow on his side and rubbed Quentin’s chest, staring down at him. 

“Because of the mind blowing orgasm I just gave you?”

Quentin smirked but was still panting. Eliot rolled him over into his side to face him and that seemed to help him to breathe better. He cupped Quentin’s face and kissed him. 

“It was really good, I’ll give you that, El.”

“See? I knew just what you needed. I think we need showers now though because your back is a mess. I marked my territory and I was a little bit messy with it.”

Quentin laughed and Eliot leaned down to kiss his lips. Quentin pulled away after a moment and buried his face in Eliot’s chest. 

“I’m still kind of horny actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I can’t go again yet right this minute but maybe later. Fuck, don’t ever let me go 2 days without getting off again. It doesn’t feel good.”

Eliot traced his fingers up and down Quentin’s arm. 

“Hm, yeah. You get awful fussy.”

Quentin smiled and smacked Eliot’s chest. 

They eventually got up to go shower but Eliot pulled Quentin close to kiss him once more. When Quentin turned to walk towards the bathroom Eliot slapped him on the ass. 

“Good game.”


End file.
